


Frostbite

by orphan_account



Series: Ice Eyes [1]
Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Terrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka's no stranger to courting, but the new girl in the room across the hall throws her for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite

“Some Rogue.”

It was the Scanrans from the tavern. They made an odd trio, the cove and his mots – one dark, one fair. I’d seen arrangements like that before. It takes a lot more to shock a Lower City girl.

“Sits on his arse like a sarden king and bribes others to stand for him. I’d hope for someone livelier in charge here.”

I’ll bet. He looked like a fellow ready for a tussle, even sitting relaxed against the wall. Goodwin crouched to be at his level. I stayed afoot, eyeing the tall blonde. She looked half asleep, leaning on the wall, but I knew that was a ruse. She had the same look as him, full of barely-contained energy.

“Now laddybuck, why don’t you tell me what kind of lively you’re looking for? I’ll direct you where to find it, away from Corus.” My partner smiled icily.

The small brunette did the introductions. I could tell that was her job, or maybe just her character, smoothing folks over.

“Here’s a fine-looking cat.” Pounce sauntered up to Aniki. “A very handsome, elegant-”

“Purple eyes,” Kora said quietly, “Odd-coloured eyes in a creature mean it’s god-marked.”

Aniki didn’t seem to mind who Pounce was, kneeling to rub his head. I like folks who are good to animals. She looked up and caught me watching. The blonde smiled and winked, and I looked away shyly.

 

When Goodwin and Tunstall had gone in with the Rogue and the room was settling after the excitement with Crookshank, Rosto started on me. I blocked his slap easily and dug my nail between his tendons.

“Ow!” he tried to yank free, unsuccessfully.

“Rosto, you take shy as fearful. Why would a coward become a Dog? There’s easier ways for a pretty gixie to make a living.” Aniki leaned an elbow on Rosto’s shoulder and look me up and down. Her pale blues eyes made me feel uncomfortably hot. Was that why people hated my stares?

“Normally he’s not thick about mots, but he’s slow when they’re not in love with him. Me and Kora had to knock him around until he got us figured out. Say you’re sorry, Rosto, and don’t try to bribe the nice Puppy again.”

“I’m sorry, alright?”

I released him and he scurried back to Kora, who clicked her tongue and patted the wound none too gently.

“So you and Kora…”

“Oh, it’s not like that. She’s with Rosto some of the time. I admit I joined up with them to steal her away, but she’s a very independent woman.”

I giggled. “She looks it.”

My Dogs returned, heavy packs in hand.

“Well, that’s the end of my visit.”

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing you again.” Aniki smiled.

“Somewhere more peaceful, I hope.”

She gave a lazy wave and drifted towards a dice game, leaving me to chase after my partners.

*****

I was dressing when someone shrieked and something fell heavily on the stairs. I hurried to the door and stuck my head out. The door across from mine was open and two folks were heaving a table laden with goods up the stairs. The whole thing looked unsteady. I thought about leading my new neighbour a hand, when the person at the top end turned and grinned at me. It was Aniki, in breeches and rolled-up shirt sleeves. I froze.

“I think we overloaded it.” She joked.

The table levelled out as Rosto came up with his end.

“Well hello. Fancy finding you here!”

“I live here.” I pointed out flatly.

“Well now so do we. Kora and I got the rooms downstairs and Aniki will be sharing with you.”

I blinked at Rosto. I’ve stopped believing in coincidences – they beat it out of us at Dog training. This was trouble. I looked at Aniki again and found her smiling at me strangely, until I realised I was in nothing but a breast band and breeches.

“Good to see you again, I have to, um, chores.”

I slammed my door shut and leaned against the wood, listening as they manhandled the table into Aniki’s rooms. I waited until my breathing had calmed and my face felt less red – though why I felt so frazzled I couldn’t rightly tell. Just when I had settled down enough to pull a shirt on, a knock startled me. I checked the peephole first though, and saw Kora and Aniki with a basket and some flasks. I opened the door.

“We wanted to make a good start as neighbours. Breakfast?” Kora smiled wickedly.

I was too hungry to resist, and let them in with a shy nod. As Aniki passed I felt a twinge of something warm. Why was I overheating every time I saw the woman? They laid a cloth on the floor and between us we managed to get plates and cups sorted.

“It’s not just for you,” Aniki confessed, “Rosto and I got work. Rosto with Ulsa in Prettybone and me with-”

“It’s alright. Some things it’s better if I don’t know.” I cut her off. She smiled bemusedly but my head was pounding with the idea of her as some district chief’s muscle. What’s a good Dog to do? Everyone has to make a living, and she’s a grown mot. I’m sure she can handle herself.

“You never told us your name.” Kora asked.

I was distracted watching Aniki flex her hands in the usual swordsman exercises. It took Pounce butting his head against my leg to remind me of the question.

“Oh, sorry. I’m Beka, and this is Pounce.”

“He is a fine fellow. We’ve been on the road too long. I’d like to settle, have a cat. Maybe I’ll steal you Master Pounce.” Aniki teased, but her eyes were a bit too intense for her smile.

 

The next morning, when I was feeling sorry for myself after a hard night, another knock revealed Kora and Aniki with basket in hand.

“Breakfast?” the tall blonde asked, “We heard you were dancing with river dodgers last night. You’ll need to get your strength up.”

“Splendid black eye. I like the cheekbone bruise too. Before or after healing?” Kora made as if to touch them but held back.

“After.” I waved them in, “How did you hear?”

We set the room up as before, moving in tandem as if it were the most natural arrangement in the world. I felt strangely glad to have them there – mots I barely knew.

“I was at D- sorry. I was at work and we got the news straight off. Some folk wanted to help the river dodgers but my boss said your Dogs were too tough.”

I felt more than a little flattered at the idea these two hardened rogues accepted me as a Dog. A proper authority and (attempted) keeper of the peace. I fed my pigeons and Rosto arrived with more food.

He tutted over my bruises. “I’ll kiss them and make them better.”

“Try and I’ll bruise you. Then Aniki and Kora can kiss _you_ better.”

Aniki smiled. “Kora can do the kisses. Rosto, don’t pull Beka’s tail. She doesn’t like it.”

I tried to stay involved in the chatter but my head was heavy from the healing and breakfast. Kora noticed me looking woozy and shooed the others out. Aniki was the last to go, almost reluctantly.

“Rest, Beka. You must have your wits about you for duty.”

“I’ll try.” I mumbled, eyes already closed.

There were soft footsteps, and then smooth lips pressed against my forehead for a second. When I opened my eyes, I was alone.

*****

“Cooper. Cooper!”

I looked up with a jerk. “Sorry Goodwin.”

“What is going on tonight? You act as if you’re half asleep.”

“I’m fine, truly. Just got distracted.”

“Distracted Dogs are dead ones, Cooper.” Tunstall scolded.

“I know, won’t happen again.”

I followed them faithfully the rest of our watch, dragging my thoughts back from Aniki time and time again. Silly things reminded me of her, like a house with plaster the same colour as her hair, or a fine sword in a shop window. It was like suddenly I saw the whole world as a reflection of her. We were sitting at our table for a late supper when Ersken and his Dogs joined us.

“Maybe you can tell us what’s going on with Beka tonight, Puppy. She seems in a dream.” Tunstall eyed me playing with my food.

“Beats me. I’ve never seen that look before.”

Ersken shuffled closer on the bench as the older Dogs fell into conversation. “So, what is it?”

“What?”

“This fog, Beka. You’re never so out of it.”

“Ersken…have you ever been in love?”

“A dozen times.” He winked.

I rolled my eyes. “No, actual love. The forever kind.”

“Guess not. Why?”

“I was wondering how it feels.”

He looked at me sidelong. “Do you think you might be in love?”

I pushed my plate away in disgust. “I don’t know. I’m no stranger to courting-”

“I know. You make a cove jealous, the string of pretty gixies I’ve seen sniffing around you.”

“But I’ve never once felt anything more than a moment’s interest. This is different.”

“She must be special. Anyone I know?”

“She is. And no, she’s my new neighbour – a Scanran rogue.”

“Not at all a proper Dog’s mate.” He shook his head, but not unkindly.

“Then why does she make me feel so strange? Like I don’t fit in my skin? Like I’m burning up every time she looks at me?”

“Sounds like love.”

“Sounds like a disease.” I frowned.

“Beka, I love you. We’re friends and I want you to be happy. If this mot makes you feel something new, maybe give it a try, see where it goes.”

“What if it goes to me hobbling her?” I pouted.

“Then it does. At least you’ll know.”

*****

At least I’ll know, I repeated to myself as I hesitated with hand raised to knock. I took a deep breath and rapped on Aniki’s door. There was silence for a minute, long enough that I was ready to just go back to my rooms, when a voice stopped me.

“Coming!”

Someone shuffled about for a moment and then Aniki opened the door, leaning against the frame in nothing but a shirt and loincloth.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I thought you might still be up, but I can go.” I turned.

“Wait Beka! I only just got back. Still too early to sleep. Did you want something?”

“Just some company.”

“Come in.”

I followed her nervously. She had a few very nice-looking swords on the wall and fresh flowers on her window sill I figured were Kora’s touch. The bedclothes were rumpled and her clothes lay in a pile by the pallet.

“Really, if you were sleeping I can go.”

“Have a drink - I insist.”

She fetched out a flask and two cups. I sat at her small table stiffly, feeling a bit awkward in my body. She poured for both of us and I took it with a sniff.

“Wine?”

“The perks of being a rusher. Sometimes you get to take the good stuff home.”

We both sipped. She was looking at me with those eyes again, so blue it almost hurt to meet them.

“Your bruises are much better.”

“They don’t hurt, that’s all I care.”

“I heard you had a lady knight helping you. Lady Sabine. I heard she’s a tough one.”

“Tough and beautiful. Should have seen her, Aniki, smashing heads. She was fearless.”

She looked disgruntled, taking a big gulp. “Suppose some folk like a fancy lady who can fight. Makes them feel they have a chance.”

I blame the warmth of the wine on my tongue for my next slip. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

“Of Lady Sabine? Course not. I can have whoever I like.”

“Every time?”

“Usually,” she conceded, “If they’re the right sort.”

“What sort of folk do you like, Aniki?”

“Honest ones. Folk who don’t toy with others. Strong, smiling folk.”

I got up and walked around the table, heart hammering in my chest. “Am I a mot like that?”

“Too early to know, that’s what smart types would say.”

We were so close now, my legs touching her bare knees. I hadn’t changed out of my uniform – maybe on purpose, a test to see what she would do when faced with the idea of me as a Dog. She looked up at me with heavy-lidded eyes, her hair still in its low knot. I wanted to take it out and watch it tumble over her shoulders.

“Do you think you can risk it?” I muttered.

She nodded, pulling me onto her lap. “Maybe just this once.”

She kissed me and I flung my arms around her neck, sinking into her touch.

 

I woke up in her bed earlier than I normally would. I glanced over at the sleeping blonde and blushed at the sheet that only came up to her waist. I didn’t want to wake her, not when she had to work so late. Slipping from the pallet, I gathered up my things and threw my shirt on, figuring no one would see me dash across to my room in such undress. Aniki stirred, looking up at me sleepily.

“Where are you going?”

“I was going to let you get some rest.” I said sheepishly.

“Why would I want to sleep now, and miss this?” she gave me a particularly lusty grin, beckoning me back to bed.

I dropped my clothes and went to her a little shyly. She sat up and wrapped her fingers in my hair, kissing me so softly I could barely feel it.

“Aniki? Are you coming to breakfast?”

We both froze at the voice. I glanced at Aniki, panicked, but she looked calm.

“Not today, Kora. I had a late one.” She shouted.

“Alright. Have you seen Beka?”

“Not since yesterday.”

“I’ll leave you be.”

There were quiet footsteps as the hedge witch headed downstairs, and I dropped my head onto Aniki’s shoulder gratefully.

“We’ll just leave them out of it for a while longer, yeah?” she stroked my neck.

“Sounds good to me.”

“So, where were we?”

*****

That night we went to see Dawull at his Waterfront headquarters, the Fog Lantern. Lady Sabine and some noble friends joined us on the way, but I didn’t mind Goodwin grouching about Tunstall and knights. I was thinking about the way the morning light hit Aniki’s hair, or how soft her pale skin was once you got past the fighter’s callouses and scars. We walked into the tavern. The place was packed with Rogues, some I recognised. The nobles drifted to a table as Dawull himself stood.

“Heads high, my pets! I smell…dank fur,” he sniffed, “Piddle. Scummer. Dogs.”

There were a few fool enough to laugh, but the sharp glares of my Dogs kept the rest quiet. I bristled a little, but I didn’t expect someone like Dawull to have any manners. There was movement in a hall that led off the room, the only movement in the whole inn. Aniki entered, adjusting her belt. My heart sunk. She worked for Dawull. So what? I wondered I knew she was a rusher. Did knowing where change anything? It shouldn’t, but when she looked up and noticed me, I saw her falter. It cheered me a little to know she was just as thrown. Pounce bounded over and jumped up into her arms, and she smiled, though she still watched us approach Dawull warily.

Goodwin and Dawull got into it, and her edged tongue cleaved away at the chief quickly. One of his men took offence and stood, sword drawn. Before I could even react I heard another blade pulled from its sheath and turned to see Aniki with sword in hand. She held it so effortlessly it looked like part of her, and I felt a little thrill along with my confusion. Was she doing her job defending Dawull, or protecting us? Her face gave nothing away and she wouldn’t meet my gaze.

“Hold!” Dawull yelled, settling others back into their chairs with a look.

The cove put away his blade and Aniki followed suit, still watching him with a suspicious gaze. I felt a massive wave of relief that had nothing to do with avoiding a fight.

We finished our business and went to join Lady Sabine and her knight friends.

“Are you sure it’s wise to sit here?” the noble asked someone.

I looked up as Aniki slid onto the bench next to me, resting her leg comfortably against mine. They fell into talking about swords and smiths, and I didn’t try to understand half of it. I just let the small touch of her warm me all over, until I felt as drunk from it as if I’d downed a whole barrel of ale. Eventually Goodwin said we were leaving.

“I just need to use the privy.” I stood, heading down the hall.

Aniki was waiting for me when I came out. She nodded towards another room and closed the door behind us. Before my eyes had even adjusted to the dark, she was kissing me, those strong arms holding me tight. I felt utterly breathless.

“Will you come back?” she whispered.

“Probably not. Tunstall and Lady Sabine will be here, and I don’t want to start talk.”

“It’s a shame. I like the lady knight.”

I smiled. “Not jealous anymore?”

“Oh she’s pretty enough, but I don’t think she’s your style.”

“What is?” I leaned closer.

Her eyes flashed. “I’ll call on you when I’m done, and we’ll find out.”

*****

Aniki made good on her promise. Over the next few nights we learned quite a lot about each other. We almost always stayed in my room, since it was easier to claim she was simply early for breakfast when the others showed up. She doted on Pounce, and didn’t even seem to mind my pigeons, merely watching quietly as I fed them.

One morning I woke up with a terrible cold, coughing and sneezing. I crawled under the covers and hid my head.

“Oh, what’s wrong, sweet?”

It may sound sickly, but I actually didn’t mind Aniki using names on me. It made me feel sort of special.

“Nothing, nothing, I’m just sick. You should stay away before you catch it too.”

She clucked her tongue. “Nonsense. I’ll let Rosto and Kora know you’re not up for breakfast, then bring you something warm. Alright?”

“You really don’t have to-”

“Yes I do. I want you well again. I’ll fetch some of Kora’s potions too, clear up your lungs. You just rest.”

She bustled off to organise things, and I felt strangely bereft, like she’d left me nothing to do. Maybe it was just that I missed her as soon as she went out. Whatever the cause, I was glad to be able to stay in bed, and I promised myself I’d make it up to her with mending and chores.

 

The next time we went to the Court of the Rogue and Aniki was there, I didn’t get that tense feeling in my stomach. She glanced at me, a sly look as she admired my figure. I guess we’d come to some kind of understanding about our business. It felt good, like I didn’t have to worry all the time about where she was or what she was doing – or with who. We could both come home at the end of the day and just be Beka and Aniki. I looked past my lover and noticed Rosto staring. That was all we needed, I sighed.

Kora grabbed me as Tunstall and Goodwin turned to leave.

“When are you two planning to come clean?”

I stared at her and she tutted.

“Turn your ice eyes off, Beka. Rosto and I aren’t blind.”

“I’m sorry, I know she was yours…”

She waved a hand. “As if Aniki could ever belong to anyone but herself. You two make a good pair.”

I smiled shyly.

“Cooper, are you coming?” Goodwin called.

“Well I should get going.”

She winked. “I intend to ask you all about it later, have no fear.”

*****

I came home after duty one night in a foul mood, cursing that blasted Snake. The names just kept stacking up. I opened my door and stopped on the threshold. Aniki, Kora and Rosto sat at my table.

“You do remember I’m a Dog, yes?”

“We’re all friends here. What’s a little breaking and entering between housemates?” Rosto smirked.

“Get changed. We’re taking you out.” Kora threw a bundle of cloth at me.

I recognised it as one of my dresses. “There’s no way I can get out of this?”

“Nope,” Aniki bounced up, shooing the others out, “Get dressed, love.”

I blushed. We still hadn’t said that, but she’d started using it as an endearment. I hurried out of my uniform, letting my hair loose. I didn’t have much in the way of pretty things, but I had some enamelled hair clips to keep it off my face.

“Alright,” I said, opening the door, “I’m ready.”

“Don’t look so serious, Beka! It’s not an ordeal, just a few drinks.” Kora fussed.

Aniki offered me her arm and we headed out. Rosto and Kora acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world to see us together, though we hadn’t actually discussed it properly yet. I clung to Aniki, grateful for the little titbits she used to distract me from my failure with the Snake.

We got a table at the Fog Lantern. I was worried Dawull would notice me, but he wasn’t there for once. Rosto waved over a waitress with four flagons.

“So Beka, I must say I’m disappointed. Aniki’s lovely, but I had hoped I might catch your eye.” Rosto gave a begrudging smile.

“You have no trouble catching women’s eyes, Rosto the Piper. One more or less makes no difference.” Aniki chuckled.

“Besides, even you can’t juggle so many at a time.” Kora nudged him.

I met his eyes steadily. “Rosto…you’re just not my type.”

He scoffed. “Please! Blonde, thin, a fighter, funny, charming, handsome. I seem to be exactly your type.”

I snorted. “You’re forgetting the most important part.”

“Ah yes, I am not a woman. Still, thought you might make an exception.”

He sniffed, seeming genuinely insulted, and I stifled a giggle.

“Poor Rosto. Must be so tough being you.” Aniki smirked.

“Oh shut up and drink your ale, Aniki.”

I squeezed her knee beneath the table and she smiled, one of those dazzling looks that was contagious. I couldn’t stop being glad when I was around her.

“More wine, pretty Beka?”

I grimaced. “Just one.”

 

We crashed through Aniki’s door. Rosto and Kora were singing downstairs, loud enough to surely incur Mistress Trout’s anger in the morning, but I could barely hear them over the pounding of blood in my ears. I practically tore Aniki’s shirt from her. She gathered my skirts up around my thighs, groping for skin underneath.

“I do like you in skirts. It’s different.”

“Maybe I’ll wear them more often. If you’re good.”

She leaned in close, whispering as she kissed my ear. “Don’t hold your breath.”

I threw her backwards onto her cot, tugging my dress over my head. She shucked out of her breeches and I fell on top of her unsteadily.

“I think I’m a bit drunk.” I muttered.

“I know you are.” She grinned, hands drifting low over my back.

“Kiss me.” I pleaded.

“Any time.”

*****

When Verene died, I walked home in a haze. It wasn’t the smartest move, but I had so much in my head that just wouldn’t fit. I sat on my pallet and just stared, beyond thoughts of sleep or life or work. All I could think was ‘Oh.’

My door opened with a quiet knock.

“Beka?”

I wanted to say something, knew I should, but the words wouldn’t come.

“Love?” she edged into the room, closing the door behind her. She came and knelt before me on the floor.

“Verene. She’s…gone.”

“Oh, Beka.”

“It could have been me.” I whispered.

“But it wasn’t. Thank the gods it wasn’t.”

“It could be me any night of the week.”

“Or me. Beka, we live in dangerous worlds. You can’t lose focus over this. Promise me you’ll keep your wits about you. Promise.”

She cupped my face in her hands, smoothing her thumbs over my cheeks. I looked up into her blue eyes and lost it, everything I’d held in since Jane Street. It all just flowed out, my tears wetting her palms as I cried. She sat on the bed beside me and pulled me into her arms, rocking me gently.

“I’ll never let anything happen to you if I can help it, you hear? But you have to do your part. Be smart, Beka. Look after yourself for me.”

“And you for me. Don’t take risks, Aniki. I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t come home one night.”

I kissed her, hard enough to cut through the numbness threatening to take me over. She kicked off her boots, laying me back on the sheets as her hands held me tight. She didn’t roam, didn’t touch, just held me in place like an anchor as we kissed.

“I love you, Aniki.” I breathed.

For a terrible second I thought she wasn’t going to answer, but then I realised she was just in shock. Her grip on my arms was almost painful as she forgot herself, but I was glad of it.

“I love you, Beka Cooper, more than anyone I’ve ever loved.”

I pulled her closer to me and we rolled on the cot so that I lay in her arms. She started to sing me a song of the north, and at some point I fell asleep.

*****

I think the sweetest thing was that Aniki wanted to help with my Dog work. The Shadow Snake enraged her, making her eyes blaze in a way that gave me chills – but the good kind. The murdered diggers were a puzzle, something she couldn’t believe was happening under her nose. At first I’d been worried about mixing with Rats, but she and Kora were all kinds of helpful, and they never flaunted their various misdeeds.

When Pounce got sick of her mauling him and brought her a kitten of her own, the pure childish delight on her face almost stopped my heart. By now it was clear to everyone that we were more than just ‘bed friends’ as Kora put it, and I didn’t have to hide my joy in her happiness. She called him Laddybuck and took great pride in the way he swiped at Rosto at the smallest slights.

 

The night Aniki said she’d left Dawull, I felt…not relief. I wasn’t fool enough to mistake it for her going honest. But then she and her rogue friends came to help us watch the Market of Sorrows, and I felt a surge of pride at the way my Dogs looked at her. She might have been a Rat, but she was a good one, and she squeezed my hand as we separated in the darkness. Goodwin and I hadn’t been at our post long when she came back.

“Hope you don’t mind the company. They’re moving child claves in through our gate. I can’t abide the sight.” She sank down next to me.

“Are there so few child slaves in Scanra?” Goodwin asked. Her voice was neutral, soft.

“Few slaves at all. If I live to be old, not that I’m counting on it, I’ll never get used to child slaves and child-sized shackles.”

There was a lump in my throat, the way she talked about dying young so casually. It was true enough that those in our lines didn’t last long, but the way Aniki said it, eyes still watching the slave market with a hint of a smile, made me feel ill.

“Cooper hates it too.”

Goodwin looked at me and I shrugged. I had younger siblings. I look at Aniki and saw she understood. My partner pointed out Norwood.

“Think you can track her alright by yourself?”

“Good as any.” Aniki nodded, slipping away until she was invisible amongst the shadows.

“That girl is wasted as a rusher. Think you can talk her round?”

I shook my head. “I wouldn’t want her if she wasn’t herself.”

Goodwin looked me over with her stern gaze, the one that always makes me uncomfortable and makes Rats jump.

“Good answer, Cooper.”

 

On the night we nabbed Crookshank’s guards and freed the diggers, I was glad Aniki was where I could see her. She’d been partnered with Goodwin and me by chance, supposedly, but I think she did it so we could keep an eye of each other. I felt safer, knowing she was around, knowing she wasn’t getting into trouble. Goodwin was right – Aniki was a natural for Dog work, but I’d never tell her. I was glad to have her during the fighting, and even more glad to be able to crawl into her bed instead of rooming with my many guests.

“You did good work tonight, Beka.” She whispered as she held me.

“Not good enough.” I closed my eyes but couldn’t block out the pleas of the children’s ghosts.

“It will never be good enough, love. But every bit helps.”

I snuggled in closer to her, happy to let her make me forget until tomorrow.


End file.
